


Not Your Average Fairy Tale.

by Marsetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Derek hates death, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Peter is a creeper, Prince Stiles, Princes & Princesses, Princess Allison, Ulterior Motives, not quite werewolves, stable boy scott, sword fights, werewolves are called shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Allison Argent is Kidnapped. Knights from all over are sent to find her and get her back. Enter badass ladies in waiting, a spaz prince and his best friend, and a promise of marriage to the lucky knight to save the princess, and you have the makings of a quality fairy tale, sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Allison is kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, new story. I need ideas peeps!

Episode 1 The one where Allison is kidnapped.

Princess Allison Argent, next in line for the throne. The girl, only sixteen today, was getting ready for a quick ride through the forest before having to get ready for her birthday party. She combed her hair before pinning it up and out of her way before donning a tight corset and a riding skirt.  
She was just about to leave, when something small and sharp pierced her neck. She gasped before looking down at the dark she took from her neck.  
Everything got sluggish and her vision started to haze. Then blackness overcame her.

Line break line break!

Lydia Martin, one of Princess Allison's Ladies in Waiting was worried, Allison hadn't come back. Lydia, not one to show weak emotions such as concern or fear, marched to the girls chambers with the outward appearance of annoyance. She knocked once before barging in.  
The window was open, curtains fluttering around in the slightly cool autumn breeze.  
Lydia felt her heart freeze over when she saw the mirror across from the window.  
In big red dripping letters, NOW WE'RE EVEN, was written. Lydia would never admit to the wide eyes and shaking hands as she ran from the room to inform the acting king of what had happened.

Line break line break!!!

Word started to spread like wild fire, the news of the Princess' kidnapping spurring lazy knights into action, each convinced that saving the princess would get them her hand in marriage.  
Sir Jackson Whittmore was saddling his horse when Sir Danny Mahealani stopped him.  
"Are you one of the knights trying to woo the princess into loving you too?" Danny asked seriously.  
"No." Jackson's simple answer made Danny smirk.  
"So I'm correct in guessing that the young Lydia Martin has commanded you to find her Mistress?" Danny teased. Jackson froze, before turning to glare at him.  
"Not exactly." He told him, not pouting at all. Lydia has perfect timing.  
"Are you ready? We must be going if we're going to beat these losers to the princess." Danny turned to see Lydia, dressed in a leather and cloth riding dress, followed by her two coworkers, Ladies in Waiting Kira Yakamura and Malia Tate, both wearing their own riding dresses.  
"Since you're here, Danny, you'll be accompanying us to save Allison." Lydia commanded, thrusting her gear into the stunned knights arms.  
Danny sighed in resignation before saddling up his own horse and getting ready for a log journey.

Line break line break!!!

Prince Stiles was and always will be a spaz. He tripped on air at any time, bumped into things that either shouldn't be there or that moments before were too far away from him to have been bumped into.  
His best friend, the stable boy Scott McCall, could tell you all the things Stiles has done that could embarrass him and or get him thrown in the dungeons.  
That's why, when the two heard the news of the missing princess from a neighboring land, they decided that they were going to prove that they could do things right. They would save the princess and prove that they aren't just a couple of kids.  
Unfortunately, the king didn't think this was a good idea.  
"No." King Stilinski sounded stern.  
"But dad! I need to, to show that I am able to protect this country when it's time for me to rule!" Stiles argued, shifting his stance from right foot to left and back, his form bouncing slightly.  
"You aren't ready. I've talked to your instructors, you're still making disastrous and life threatening mistakes in almost all of your sessions. I'm sorry Stiles, but you can't go on this self proclaimed 'quest' to prove your ready to lead. A real leader would know when something is too much and would stand back and send someone else who is more qualified in his place." Stiles pouted. The king sighed before shooing his son away. He couldn't deal with this right now. Stiles wasn't ready to go out on his own, and no matter what Stiles says, having Scott with him is almost worse than Stiles going alone. He hoped Stiles understood that and would leave it alone.

Line break line break line break!!

Allison groaned as she woke, her first instinct was to grab for her bow. It was, unsurprisingly really, not there. Looking around, she saw a window, and a door.  
An open door with a tall,dark, and dangerous man standing in the doorway.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Allison grit her teeth as she stood, her leg hurt.  
"You should sit." The man all but ground out, his eyes avoiding hers.  
Allison was about to say more, when a hand on the man's arm pushed him aside gently.  
"Well hello your highness. Welcome to our humble home. I hope Derek here hasn't upset you." A man, shorter but older than 'Derek' moved into the room, a smirk on his face that made Allison want to punch him.  
"I think the fact you kidnapped me is what is upsetting." Allison narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh don't give me that look. Were all good here. It's a simple case of revenge, no need to be hostile." The man steepled his hands in front of him, pointing at her with both, "unless," he seemed to think about something.  
"Unless you prefer to try and attack us while nursing a wounded ankle, without a weapon." The man smirked again when Allison nearly growled.  
"If for revenge, why didn't you just kill me?" Allison demanded. Derek turned then, muttering something to the older man before rushing out of the room.  
"I'm sorry for him. He doesn't like talk of killing. It's one of the reasons we kidnaped you actually." The man moved into the room and sat on a stool by the door, motioning to the bed Allison had been laying on before waking.  
"Please, sit. Before you hurt your ankle more." The man sounded sincere, but Allison didn't trust him. Her ankle was hurting though, so she sat.  
"Make no mistake, I do want to kill you. The only two things stopping me are Derek's aversion to death, something I normally would ignore actually, and the fact that I used to court your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to help me with this, I can send you my notes so you can help me figure out a couple ideas for this. Was hoping to have Scott and Stiles do a couple quest type things so they can get some basic training before meeting up with Lydia and co, and same for Lydia and co before meeting up with S&S.   
> Mars


	2. The one where they sneak away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I only wrote two episodes so far. I was hoping that by posting this I'd get some ideas from you guys for possible episodes. I've tried to base the format of the story on an anime, the seven sins one was one I had in mind specifically, mainly wanting a story with sword fighting, because there isn't enough of those.  
> If you have any ideas, I need some. I wanted, maybe six or seven episodes more before they find Allison and we go into the next part of the story.

Episode 2 The one where they sneak away.

"And the fact that I used to court your father."  
Allison's eyes widened considerably at the mans words.  
"You- you, but," Allison looked for something to ground her. Did this man really expect her to believe that? Her father would never court a psychopath that would kidnap his daughter! That's just ludicrous.  
"Didn't think dear old dad would mingle with the commoners?" The man sneered, making Allison cringe. It wasn't anywhere close to what she thought, but she was unsure it would be wide to tell him her real incredulity.  
"Or is it that you didn't think daddy would court a male? Think he's all pure, only with the woman of his dreams, the Queen?" The man didn't bother stopping, his face gaining a redness Allison associated with anger.  
"Well let me tell you little girl, no one in your family is pure of heart. Of all the humans I've met, I've seen the blackest of hearts contained beneath the skin of your kin." The man stood, looming over her. Allison clenched her teeth and fists.  
"Well you have no clean heart yourself, kidnapping girls to satisfy your need for revenge? What happened? Did my father dump you? Are you bitter?" Allison stood and was right up in the man's face. She couldn't help the subtle gasp when she saw his eyes flash blue.  
"A shifter." She breathed, backing up a little. The man grinned.  
"Get used to it here princess, because this is your new home."

Line break line break!!!

Lydia knew that technically, she and her fellow ladies had no permission to leave. They were actually forbidden to leave by the Queen herself. But Lydia didn't care. She had a hunch on where she could find her friend, and she planned on finding her before anyone else. She didn't think it was right, having the Queen promise the knights that the one to save Allison would automatically become her betrothed. Allison was too nice to be forced from one prison to the next.  
So she forced Jackson, her on again off again lover, to sneak her and her coworkers out of the castle. Getting Danny to go was a simple tactic to keep Jackson from complaining, there was no way she could stand a journey with a whiny bitchy Jackson.  
The three girls were hidden in a coach filled with crates and barrels, Jackson and Danny up front telling the guards that they were delivering gun powder and other supplies to an outpost to the south.  
Lydia rolled her eyes when that worked. Now she just needed to clear the boarder without strangling Malia, the girl who kept sighing and looking at the forests with a longing look.

Line break line break!!!

Stiles dressed down greatly, wearing the simplistic clothes of a commoner. Scott was right behind him, both ready to sneak out.  
"Where do you two think you're going?" A voice startled the two greatly, making Stiles tumble into his friend. Scott and Stiles looked around and spotted the twins. Sirs Ethan and Aiden, knights that work close to Stiles' father.  
"Oh, nowhere really. Just, taking a walk out in the mountains, you know, clear our heads. Lots of things have been happening lately." Stiles babbled, looking as nonchalant as he could.  
"Ah. So, taking a bag full of provisions each for over a week is appropriate for a simple walk in the mountains?" Ethan asked with a smirk.  
"Of course. You never know what might happen." Scott tried. Stiles clapped a hand in his friend's shoulder.  
Both twins gave them looks that said 'I'm not buying the shit you're selling' clearly.  
"Look, just, don't tell my dad you saw us leave. Plausible deniability and all. We're going and you aren't stopping us." Stiles huffed, glaring at the twins before gripping Scott's wrist and pulling the boy behind him as he stormed off.  
The twins shared a grin before turning on their heels and sauntering back into the stables to continue grooming their horses.

Line break line break!!

Allison was cringing as she wrapped her slightly bleeding ankle. It looked like it was bitten by something, making her shudder.  
The cloth that she used to clean it was crusted with bits of blood and dirt. It only stung now. She was almost afraid of what the bite might mean.  
Once her ankle was bandaged she moved to the door with as much stealth as she could muster in her state.  
An war to the door told her that there was no one beyond the heavy wood. Trying the door knob made her raise an eyebrow. Unlocked? Did the guy think Allison wouldn't try to escape? Did he think she was one of those princesses that stayed put when they were kidnaped, waiting to be rescued by her 'knight in shining armor'? Well not her. She needed to get out of here now.  
Pushing the door open was a bit harder then she had anticipated, heavier even than it looked, but she managed.  
The hall was empty, no creepy tall figures waiting to ambush her, no shape shifters waiting to maul her.  
Out in the hall was dark, the wind from open windows blowing in to ruffle her hair and clothes, some of the pins that held her hair up were in her hands, ready to sink into her captors' skin.  
She got to the stairs, going down into darkness. Allison didn't look for a light source, her eyesight had always been exceptional. It might not be as enhanced as a shifters, but it beat out even her aunts eyesight.  
Descending the steps was easy and silent, her eyes looking for any sign of her captors.  
Once on the landing she shifted her grip in the hairpins, her hand pressing against the wall to lead her and balance her, again, her eyesight wasn't as great as a shifters, and apparently shifters needed no light.  
She got to a door fairly quickly, a quick glance at the window above told her that trees grew behind it.  
She breathed deep, before opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can tell from the tags, Peter is a creeper, need story if you'd like to help out, just message me or leave a comment with your ideas.  
> Mars


End file.
